


Cuddling

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Nishinoya wants Hinata's cuddles. He settles for Tsukishima and Kageyama's cuddles, though.





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Please check my profile before deciding to ask for an update/sequel!

Nishinoya glared at nothing in particular, arms crossed over his chest like a petulant child.

"Yuu?" Kageyama said, as he entered the living room. "Is something wrong?"

"Shouyou's not home," was the response, as if that explained everything.

"But your other two boyfriends are," Kageyama pointed out.

Nishinoya pouted even more at that. "But I want  _Shouyou's_ cuddles! He gives the best cuddles!"

Kageyama frowned in confusion at that. Tsukishima walked in from the kitchen, then, and Kageyama turned to him. "Do you think Shouyou gives the best cuddles?" Kageyama asked.

"...You don't?" Tsukishima asked, as if that was the strange thing.

Kageyama considered it. "I mean, he is really nice to hold..." he eventually mumbled.

"I can't do that," Nishinoya pointed out. "I'm not as tall as you guys."

"Then what do you like about his cuddles?" Tsukishima asked.

Nishinoya considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "He just makes me feel... Warm inside. He always has this really sweet smile on his face when we cuddle, too..."

"Ah, I know that smile," Kageyama said, nodding in understanding. "You're right, it is really sweet."

"And he only ever does it when we're cuddling!" Nishinoya whined.

"So you don't necessarily want to be cuddled, you want to see that smile?" Tsukishima asked.

"...Can't I want both?"

"Yeah, but then you should be able to settle for one of us cuddling you until Shouyou gets home," Kageyama said.

Nishinoya hummed, turning that over in his head for a moment. "...What if I'm only willing to settle for both of you?"

Kageyama and Tsukishima both sighed dramatically, but Nishinoya caught the small smiles on each of their lips. "If you insist," Tsukishima said, settling down on Nishinoya's right, while Kageyama took the left.

* * *

Hinata came home about half an hour later, and was met by the sight of all three of his boyfriends cuddled together on the couch, fast asleep. "Aw," he whispered, kicking off his shoes and going to join them. He pressed a kiss to each man's cheek, then shifted so his legs splayed out on Nishinoya and Tsukishima's legs, and his head was on Kageyama's shoulder.

"I love you guys..."

 


End file.
